


Not Like Kissing My Brother

by bisexualtrashcan



Category: 4th Man Out - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, WHAT THE ENDING SHOULD HAVE BEEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtrashcan/pseuds/bisexualtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending 4th Man Out should have had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Kissing My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> listen im upset and its midnight and im not a good writer but i need to get this out of my system so enjoy, ppl who are also pissed at the ending.

He hadn't been expecting it. He brought Rachel for him, tried to make things right and then they-

They were bickering, trying to apologize over one another. Adam was trying to apologize, make him believe he didn't, he didn't love- no he didn't like him. They were bros! And bros didn't kiss. Or like one another. Or love one another. Not in that way, not in the way that-

"So what was it like?" Chris asked, sounding a bit breathless.

"Not like kissing my brother." Adam said, leaning in for another kiss. They both dropped their beers and leaned towards each other.

"WOO!! FINALLY!!" Nick shouted from his bed on the grass, "We were wondering when you guys would get your act together!"

They broke apart, breathing heavily.

"So..." Adam tried but was quickly interrupted by Chris.

"This is gonna change everything." 

Adam chuckled, shoving Chris away. "You're an idiot."

Chris looked down, seeming embarrassed. "Can I confess something?"

Adam grasped his chest, gasping, "Oh god! Are you..Gay?" he mock whispered.

"No, not that you asshole." Chris continued, a blush began to grow on his face. "I tried to have sex with Jess after you kissed me, but I couldn't. I couldn't get it up with her." His face fully red now.

Adam burst out laughing,"I'm surprised you ever got it up with her. You hated her." 

"Yeah well were officially over. I took a cab here cause she took my car." Chris continued,"We had reservations at the Cheesecake Factory and I looked and saw that guy's car, the Save the Whales guy, and I just couldn't do it."

Adam spoke quietly,"At least you're here now."

"Yeah."

"I have a confession to make too." Adam whispered, looking Chris in the eyes.

"And what's that?"

"I liked it when you called me Honey duders."

**Author's Note:**

> and then they lived happily ever after the end.


End file.
